discussion nocturne
by LoreleiBlackSnow
Summary: [oneshot]La nuit est déjà tombée sur Poudlard, mais Harry Potter ne dort pas. Il a peur. Et c'est Sirius qui est là pour trouver les mots qui le rassureront.


**Les persos ne sont pas à moi, bien entendu**

* * *

**Discussion nocturne.**

Harry Potter était un héros depuis le jour maudit où ses parents le laissèrent orphelin, et jamais il n'eut de cesse de construire son mythe depuis son entrée à Poudlard, plus ou moins volontairement.  
Il était envié, admiré, convoité, détesté, et à quinze ans reposait déjà sur ces frêles épaules un destin bien trop lourd à porter.  
- c'est la rançon de la gloire, Harry.  
Un homme de haute taille s'assit sur un rocher, à quelques pas de lui, et laissa ses yeux bleus nuit se perdrent au milieu des étoiles éclairant le ciel sombre, au dessus des tours du château. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient négligemment sur ces épaules, sublimant son visage resté beau malgré les douloureuses épreuves que la vie lui avait imposé.  
Le survivant sourit tristement en regardant son parrain.  
- Tu es là.  
Sirius Black éclata d'un rire sonore, semblable à un aboiement.  
- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, mon garçon !  
Lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, il continua :  
- Tu es si sombre, Harry. Tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il te reste, avant que la guerre n'éclate pour de bon.  
Le garçon braqua ses yeux émeraude sur le Maraudeur, une expression choquée sur le visage.  
- Tu me demandes de sourire après ce qui vient de se passer ? Sirius, je regretterai ce jour toute ma vie !  
L'autre sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.  
- Ne regrette rien, idiot. La vie est trop courte pour ça.  
Il se leva et enfonça ses points dans ses poches.  
- Tu sais, si on repense à l'histoire de ma vie, on ne peut que me plaindre, tant elle fut entachée de tragédies du début à la fin. Ma famille me détestait, j'ai perdu tous ceux qui m'étaient chers et j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis.  
Un sourire paisible se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Mais je ne dirai jamais que je regrette ma vie. Parce que ni ce que m'a fait subir ma famille, ni la prison, ni la mort ne pourrait me faire regretter mes années à Poudlard. J'y ai connu ce que la vie fait de plus beau…  
Il adressa un clin d'œil à son filleul.  
- un sacré paquet de filles, en raison de mon physique de rêve…  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
-…l'aventure, les rires, les bonheurs de l'adolescence…et bien sur James, mon cher frère, et Remus, Lily.  
Sirius se rassit.  
- Si je devais le refaire, je le referais à l'identique. Parce que même après Azkaban, ma vie avait encore un sens. James et Lily m'avaient quitté à tout jamais, Peter nous avait trahi, les détraqueurs avaient définitivement brisé mon âme…Mais il me restait toi...Et Remus, et l'ordre, et tant d'autres choses…  
Harry sourit. Sirius était un personnage si ambigu. Fier, capricieux, intenable, grognon, gamin, grave, mais rendu si sage par ses années d'enfer. Il le connaissait depuis si peu de temps, et pourtant, il était déjà devenu un pilier central de son existence. Lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, protégé, écouté. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, à présent.  
- alors tu n'as pas mal ?  
L'animagus sourit devant le timide regard inquiet du garçon.  
- Ne te fait pas de soucis pour moi, je n'aurai plus jamais mal. C'est toi qui va devoir supporter la douleur de cette guerre.  
Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, puis le dernier des Black se leva. Harry bondit et lui attrapa le bras, le serrant avec force comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas, Sirius, j'ai besoin de toi !  
Ses grands yeux verts brillaient, et sa voix dissimulait mal le désespoir qui l'habitait. Son parrain sourit et le serra dans ses bras.  
- Si je pouvais, mon grand, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu comprends ? Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir...Une dernière fois…  
Le forçant à le relâcher avec douceur, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit une dernière fois.  
- j'ai confiance en toi, Harry. Tu es le digne fils de tes parents. Et mon digne filleul, même si tu ne comprends rien à la gente féminine…  
Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna à pas lent, disparaissant progressivement au milieu d'une brume née de nulle part.  
- Ce n'est pas un adieu, Harry. Mais tu te doutes que je ne veuille pas te revoir avant un bon bout de temps…

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil commençait à pointer ses rayons. Il frissonna au contact de l'herbe mouillée.  
Il s'était endormi dans le parc, en regardant les étoiles.  
Se rallongeant lentement, il essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Son cœur lui faisait encore mal, mais la douleur s'était apaisée.  
Sirius ne reviendrait jamais de sous ce voile, où sa stupidité l'avait envoyé. Il ne lui sourirait plus jamais, il n'entendrait plus son rire semblable à un aboiement, il ne lui confierait jamais plu ses doutes, ses peines et ses espoirs.  
Mais Sirius qui avait tant souffert…Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si beau, calme et serein que dans la mort, marchant pour retrouver la sérénité…

- Repose en paix, Patmol…

* * *

en espérant que vous avez apprécié

* * *


End file.
